


Muri pieni di quadri

by PhoenixMarsLander



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixMarsLander/pseuds/PhoenixMarsLander
Summary: Ermal rimane immobile, senza fiato, perché è successo tante volte che Fabrizio gli parlasse così, che lo prendesse per mano, che lo trascinasse verso di sé sul palco per baciarlo sulle guance, ma dopo c'erano sempre domande a cui rispondere, microfoni girati nella loro direzione, applausi verso cui inchinarsi.Adesso non c'è niente di tutto questo. Non ci sono i riflettori dell'Ariston, non ci sono le telecamere, non c'è la platea piena.Adesso non ci sono le aspettative della gente.





	Muri pieni di quadri

 

 

Ermal fa un passo nella camera d'albergo, solo uno, e poi si ferma.

Fabrizio alza lo sguardo, dal letto su cui è sdraiato, e sorride. È stanco, si vede dalla soglia della porta e si vedrebbe a un chilometro di distanza, sembra persino più esausto di quanto non lo fosse mercoledì, dopo tutte quelle accuse.

Ermal si prende il tempo di un respiro per rendersi conto che la felicità può prosciugarti più della rabbia. È diverso, però, stavolta: Fabrizio non ha più la mascella serrata, non ha più le nocche bianche e gli occhi pieni di frustrazione. Adesso sorride con una dolcezza che solitamente la gente non gli attribuisce e che le telecamere non inquadrano. Ma va bene così, si dice Ermal, la registro io.

«Sei venuto a riportarmi il premio?»

La voce di Fabrizio è più roca del solito, dopo aver parlato e parlato ancora e cantato tutto il giorno. Quando sono usciti dallo studio di Che tempo che fa, ha mormorato _torniamo in albergo_ e poi basta, silenzio. Sedili rivestiti in pelle, le luci di Milano fuori dal finestrino e silenzio.

«Lo tieni tu, no?» lo prende in giro Ermal, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e andando ad appoggiare il leone d'oro sulla scrivania.

«Solo perché tu non riesci a tenerlo in mano per più di un minuto» ribatte Fabrizio, il sorriso ancora lì, pieno d'ironia. «Come sei delicato.»

Il tempo di rispondere _che bastardo che sei_ ed Ermal è sul letto, col braccio destro intorno al collo di Fabrizio e il gomito sinistro affondato nelle coperte per restare in equilibrio. La sua mossa da simil-wrestler viene neutralizzata nel giro di tre secondi: Fabrizio si libera dalla sua presa con una facilità disarmante e subito dopo è a cavalcioni sopra di lui, pesando sul bacino di Ermal per tenerlo fermo contro il materasso.

Una mano di Ermal si appoggia al torace dell'altro, istintivamente, per difendersi. O forse per sentirlo, come ha fatto decine di volte in questi giorni. Ermal non lo sa.

«C'è un motivo se sono io quello che viene sempre accusato di spintonarti dappertutto» dice Fabrizio. Il suo sorriso non si è mosso di un millimetro ed Ermal si chiede come sia possibile, se per caso anche lui ha trascorso le ultime ventiquattr'ore a sorridere e sorridere e sorridere, senza smettere mai e senza neanche accorgersene.

«E io sono quello che ti ha tirato su di peso ieri sera, ma forse te lo sei scordato» controbatte.

Fabrizio si rilassa di colpo sotto il suo palmo, premendogli contro. Ermal riesce solo a registrare il caldo che emana il torace di Fabrizio fra le sue dita.

«Non me lo sono scordato.»

Ermal rimane immobile, senza fiato, perché è successo tante volte che Fabrizio gli parlasse così, che lo prendesse per mano, che lo trascinasse verso di sé sul palco per baciarlo sulle guance, ma dopo c'erano sempre domande a cui rispondere, microfoni girati nella loro direzione, applausi verso cui inchinarsi.

Adesso non c'è niente di tutto questo. Non ci sono i riflettori dell'Ariston, non ci sono le telecamere, non c'è la platea piena.

Adesso non ci sono le aspettative della gente.

Fabrizio è vicinissimo ed Ermal si prende tutto il tempo per guardarlo, tutto il tempo che i suoi occhi pretendono. Dopo giorni interi di frenesia e luci accecanti e mani sul suo corpo che non erano quelle di Fabrizio, mani che lo spostavano da uno studio all'altro, da una posizione a un'altra, mani che gli dicevano come muoversi e cosa fare, finalmente può fermarsi a guardare.

Fabrizio ha le occhiaie, i capelli scompigliati, la maglia nera stropicciata. È bellissimo. Questo Ermal l'ha sempre saputo, l'ha anche detto un sacco di volte durante le interviste, ma non sa se ci sarebbe qualcosa di diverso, se lo dicesse adesso.

Apre la bocca per parlare, ma prima che possa farlo si accorge che c'è qualcosa che gli pizzica il collo.

Si volta e si rende conto che sotto di lui, accartocciato fra le coperte, c'è un foglio. Lo riconosce ancora prima che Fabrizio allunghi una mano per afferrarlo e tirarlo via.

«È una delle lettere» mormora soltanto.

Fabrizio annuisce, raddrizza la schiena ma non si sposta: rimane lì, con le ginocchia puntellate nel letto, a cavalcioni sul bacino di Ermal. Appiana il foglio e legge ad alta voce _ho paura. Ti amo ma ho paura di venire al tuo concerto. Mi dispiace._

Ermal se le sente fin nelle ossa, quelle parole, e muove la mano spalancata verso l'alto, fino alle clavicole di Fabrizio, fino a doversi tirare su per arrivare al suo viso. La ferma proprio sotto il suo orecchio sinistro, le unghie che gli affondano nei capelli scuri e il palmo premuto contro la mascella dell'altro.

«È venuta, poi, questa persona?»

«Non lo so.»

È solo un sussurro, ma rimbomba nel silenzio come un'esplosione.

«Stavolta verrà.» Ermal lo dice con la stessa sicurezza con cui canta _non mi avete fatto niente_.

Perché sa cosa significa avere il terrore di salire sul palco e vedere il sangue sulle transenne, i bicchieri di plastica rovesciati per terra, i volti dei suoi fan immobili, vuoti, come muri senza quadri. L'hanno scritto insieme, quel pezzo, dopotutto.

Però sa anche che sono sopravvissuti a tante cose e che i concerti sono il loro posto preferito al mondo, sempre, nonostante tutto.

«Verrà» ripete.

E Fabrizio capisce: si sporge verso di lui, quasi fronte contro fronte, e respira lentamente. Capisce.

Ermal era sincero quando a RTL le intervistatrici hanno notato che loro due si cercano spesso, si stringono spesso, anche se sono già seduti vicini, e lui ha ammesso che sentono l'uno l'energia dell'altro. È vero.

L'energia di Fabrizio, adesso, è un misto di determinazione, felicità e calma, con un retrogusto leggero di tristezza. Ermal non lo sa, come si possa avere quel sapore sul palato, il sapore di quattro sensazioni così diverse fra loro, ma le sente tutte alla perfezione.

Le sente ancora di più quando Fabrizio le deposita direttamente sulle sue labbra, aprendogliele con la lingua e facendogli esplodere le proprie emozioni in bocca.

Ermal trema e risponde. Ha passato tutta la settimana a rispondere alle domande, le accuse, gli annunci, e finalmente adesso può rispondere ai baci.

Porta anche l'altra mano al viso di Fabrizio e lo sente vivere sotto i suoi polpastrelli, sotto i suoi ansiti, e si dice che finché sarà lì, insieme a lui, i suoi muri saranno sempre pieni di quadri.

 

 

 


End file.
